He's My Hero
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Barry can't stop thinking about how cool the Green Arrow suit looked, especially on him - so after getting permission from Felicity, he decides to borrow it for a bit. However, when he gets caught in character by Caitlin, he fears she'll only laugh at him. Instead, she turns their encounter into one of the most strengthening moments in their bond for the battlefield. (SNOWBARRY!)


**Okay, so, no one can deny this - Grant Gustin was a FANTASTIC Green Arrow. He looked PERFECT in that suit, did he not?! Granted, it wasn't what I'm used to seeing, but I still thoroughly loved it.**

 **And then I got to thinking - Barry probably liked being in the GA suit. So what if he decided to borrow it for a bit? And since I'm the shipper that I am, you know I just gotta get some Snowbarry in here - I just gotta. Its my duty as a shipper. :D**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this! :D XD**

* * *

Barry Allen was bored.

Now, these days, that was a rare thing to come across for him - boredom was seldom found when Barry was in STAR Labs these days. Usually he'd be hanging out with Nora, or doing something ridiculous with Cisco, talking in private and joking with Caitlin (which, if it happened, would always be the highlight of his day), or doing all three of the above.

But today... all he could think about was how cool it was to briefly be the Green Arrow.

Seriously, Oliver's costume was _awesome._

And for some reason, he found himself longing to try it on again...

Now, being Barry Allen, he knew he couldn't possibly do something of that nature without feeling extremely guilty.

But, of course, his daughter and best friends were all busy, so he really had no choice. Well, okay, he probably did - but no opportunity would blatantly show itself, so it just didn't seem like there was anything else.

So he dialed up Felicity - the only person who could give him the opportunity to suit up at the Green Arrow (God help him if he asked Oliver...). She picked up after about thirty seconds.

"Hey Barry! What's going on?" she asked, happy as ever.

"Hey Felicity! Uhm... I was wondering... could I borrow the Green Arrow suit?" he asked, very nervous at what her answer would be.

However, his most dreaded response was what she delivered.

She started laughing.

"O-Oh yes! O-Of course!" she laughed, seeming like she was rolling on the floor.

"Thanks Felicity," Barry quickly said, hanging up as soon as he could - he had expected a chuckle, but then again, this was Felicity Queen. She could laugh her head off at just about anything because she was so pure.

Anyway, he figured he better get the suit quickly - he sped off to where Oliver kept his suit now, and grabbed it; figuring he'd have it back in about an hour, he didn't leave a note or anything.

And then, when he got back to the lab, he put the suit down on the chair, and looked at it briefly...

Time to feel _awesome._

* * *

Barry jumped around the corner of a hallway, aiming the bow at a training dummy.

"C'mon Cicada," he said in his deepest, lowest voice, "make my day..."

The training dummy didn't move.

"Put your hands up slowly, and back up to me," he growled. "You have failed this city... Wait, no, I need something original... You have let down this city!"

He then sighed, letting the bow down. "I'm never going to be as cool as Oliver is in this suit..."

Yet again, the dummy showed no sign of movement.

Barry suddenly raised his bow again, and this time, he loaded an arrow into it. "What did you just say?! Oh, oh you can insult me all you want... But that's crossing a line. _No one_ insults Caitlin, you hear me?!"

Guess what? Still no movement.

Barry then let the arrow go...

It fell about five feet away from the dummy.

"Dammit," he muttered.

He then decided to pull out his phone, and look at himself with the camera mirror.

"Well, at least I still feel like a badass," he muttered to himself.

He then put his phone back in his pocket, and went to retrieve his fallen arrow. For some reason, he found himself staring at the arrow... it looked so cool. He would have to get Oliver to properly teach him about archery some day...

However, what he hadn't heard were the clacks of heels coming around the corner, or the small gasp from the woman wearing them as she entered the room.

"Oliver?"

A sudden soft, very familiarly-sweet voice went throughout the room. Barry froze.

It was Caitlin.

She couldn't see him like this... but if he flashed away, she'd immediately know its him. That, or some evil doppelganger.

So, he chose the most dramatic option.

He dropped the bow to the ground (carefully, of course). He then took off his mask, lowered his hood, and turned to face Caitlin.

Her mouth had already dropped.

"Please don't laugh," Barry said, closing his eyes - he had a feeling that wouldn't matter, but he had to at least try.

And what do you know, he was right.

Because within seconds, Caitlin yelled "I'm sorry!" before dropping to the floor in laughter. Barry honestly couldn't blame her - although he felt cool, he probably looked like an idiot.

But since Caitlin's laughter was contagious, he felt it was best to just laugh along with her. So that's what he did. He sat down (his back felt _amazing_ in the Green Arrow suit, holy crap) next to Caitlin on the floor, and laughed along with her for about two or so minutes.

"I probably look so ridiculous right now," he finally muttered.

"N-No!" Caitlin laughed, finally composing herself. "You actually look... really good in that. I-I was just caught off guard! I didn't expect that."

Barry couldn't help but notice a heat rushing to her cheeks that was making her blush as she said that sentence. "Well, I didn't expect it either," he admitted. "But things like this kinda, just... _happen_ when you're bored, y'know?"

Caitlin giggled. "Uh huh, sure thing... I believe you, though. But why else did you wanna try on the Green Arrow suit?"

"It makes me feel cool," Barry admitted.

"Well, Barry, you don't need a suit to think your cool," Caitlin said, patting his shoulder. "Because to me, Barry Allen by himself is the coolest guy I've ever met."

"You think so?" Barry asked.

"Mhmm," she smiled, now rubbing his shoulder. "So, what were you doing before I came in here?"

"Well... I was pretending that dummy was Cicada," Barry sighed.

"Go on, but only if you want to," Caitlin said.

Gosh, how did this woman manage to get literally anything from him she could? She was so cool... "And to try and help me shoot an arrow, I pretended like he had insulted you, so that way I could have a reason to be pissed off and fire an arrow at an unsuspecting dummy."

"Aww, that's really sweet!" Caitlin smiled. "Did it help?"

"Uh... yeah, the arrow got farther than I thought it would," he chuckled.

"Did it fill you with confidence?" she asked.

"It actually did," Barry admitted. "I felt like I could've taken on the real Cicada right then and there... I had a really big reason to. Not that saving lives isn't a reason to stop him, but by thinking someone close to me had been affected, it drove me even further."

Caitlin smiled, because she was hatching a plan - if Barry needed help preparing to fight Cicada again, she would do anything and everything to help him.

"Tell you what," Caitlin said, standing up. "We're gonna do a little exercise. Okay?"

"Okay," Barry nodded, also standing up. "What are we gonna do?"

"We will pretend like this dummy is Cicada," she said, "and you have to save me from his clutches. It helps your confidence, as you said, to imagine someone close to you is in danger. So, you'll come in and try to save me! How does that sound?"

"But Cait... you could easily take down Cicada by yourself," Barry said. "You're the only one not affected by his dagger... There's no real reason for him to be able to overpower you, you'd kick his ass in a second. It just doesn't make sense."

Caitlin smiled. "Barry, you know I love you like very few other people, which is why I'm telling you this - there's a reason its called _pretending_."

"Oh yeah! Because it would never actually happen!" Barry chuckled. "I gotcha, I gotcha."

Caitlin smiled at her best friend - she was being honest, she really did love him like few others.

"Okay, so, I'll round the corner, and save you from 'Cicada'," Barry said. "And then what?"

"We go off into the sunset and eat frozen yogurt," Caitlin shrugged.

Barry looked at her funny. "...Could we actually do that? Once we're done here? I'm down for that."

"Why not?" she giggled. "Okay, go around the corner, get ready."

"Yes ma'am," he said, running to get the equipment he dropped, and racing around the corner.

Caitlin then put one of the dummy arms over her shoulder, and positioned it so she could easily get out when she needed to.

She then dramatically called out, "Oh no! Cicada has got me! I'm just a poor meta... Help me! Please!"

" _I'm starting to really get the 'pretend' aspect of this,_ " Barry thought to himself. He then rounded the corner, and raised his bow.

"Let the woman go, Cicada!" he said loudly, pulling up his bow. "I won't ask again!"

"You're too late, Green Arrow, she's mine!" Caitlin said, covering her mouth and turning her head to make a deep, low voice. Barry almost broke character to laugh, but managed to only let out a small giggle after composing himself.

"That's where you're wrong!" he boomed. "You see, that woman's very special to me - she's my best friend. And if anything were to happen to her, I'd risk screwing up the timeline just to save her."

"What are you gonna do about me?! I'm too strong!" Caitlin's fake-Cicada voice said, causing Barry to almost laugh again.

"Oh, oh you're too strong for me, huh? When my best friend's on the line?" Barry asked. "I'll show you!"

He then shot an arrow - and miraculously, it hit the dummy. Granted, it was in the hand of the opposite arm, but hey, it at least hit it.

"Oh!" Caitlin exclaimed, shoving the other hand out of the way and pushing the dummy to the floor for dramatic effect. "My hero!" she exclaimed.

Then, shockingly, she ran at Barry, open armed. Barry quickly dropped his bow, and caught her as she lifted off from the ground and into his arms. He caught her by her waist and bottom with his arms coiled around her, so they both practically became a single person with how close they were.

Then they both started laughing up a storm.

"That was so good, Barry!" she laughed.

"Thank you! Though I couldn't have done it without you, quite literally," he said, chuckling.

He then placed her back down on the ground so they could hug normally. The hug lasted for only about a minute, but it felt like ages had passed since it just felt so... right.

"Now, about that frozen yogurt..." Barry whispered.

"Oh, Barry, always thinking with your stomach," Caitlin joked. "C'mon. Give Oliver his suit back, and then we'll go stuff ourselves."

"Oh crap, you're right," Barry muttered, before flashing away to return the Green Arrow suit.

Caitlin, meanwhile, just giggled.

Barry Allen was truly something else...

* * *

 **OMG THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! IT WAS SNOWQUEEN (kinda? I mean GA!Barry lol), SNOWBARRY, AND SO MUCH FLUFF AAAAHHH I LOVED WRITING THAT :O :O :D :D**

 **Okay enough Godspeed Talk XD In all seriousness, I hope you guys enjoyed that short little fic! I know it was fun for me to do :D Also, if you read any of my other stories, I will be updating "The Search For Icicle" and "Born To Dance" sometime this week! :)**

 **Anyway, PLEASE leave a review and let me know your thoughts/if you wanna see more! Feedback is always much appreciated and loved :D Thanks you guys! Love you all! See ya next time!**


End file.
